wiredforwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Index of Machines
MILITARY PERSONNEL 'GRUNTS' These should be considered the most basic infantry units in your army: cheap, low-tech, but undeniably effective if used correctly. Grunts are the primary offensive units at low tech levels, yet remain an offensive threat if deployed in large numbers later in the game. They can cause disruption via flanking and rearguard attacks against the enemy even when your main assault comes from more heavily-armed machines. :SCOUT - WITH BOLTER. "The lightly-armored, wheeled Scouts are used primarily for armed reconnaissance. Protection against enemy assaults is negligible - Scouts can reasonably be treated as disposable in combat situations. The medium-range Bolter on this model can shoot some opponents before they are able to approach and use their own weapons, but in close-quarters combat, this machine can be destroyed with ease." :SCOUT - WITH DISRUPTOR. "At very close ranges, this is the most effective of the Scout types. The disruptor can do considerable damage to targets, and groups of disruptor Scouts can often be employed to great effect by rapidly closing with a more heavily-armored opponent and taking it down with a concerted attack." :GRUNT - WITH BOLTER. "The first of the "standard" Grunt models, which are more heavily armoured than the Scouts, but not as fast across open ground due to their employment of caterpillar tracks rather than wheels. Their development provides a significant advance in mobile offensive capability, with the fully-rotatable upper torso whose omission is a clear weakness of the more basic Scout designs. Although they cannot reach an enemy as swiftly as a Scout, they can absorb more combat damage, and can cope more easily with a mobile target due to the rotatable torso tracking system." :GRUNT - WITH DISRUPTOR. "Although they can't attack their opponents as fast as disruptor scouts, groups of disruptor grunts can turn the tide of war during a ambush. Because they have a rotating torso, they can approach in a cunning manner." :GRUNT - WITH NAPALM. "the napalm weapon of these grunt variant does not offer the damage potential of the disruptor, but this more conventional attack form have a large advantage: A larger share of the damage directly applies to the chassis and internal parts of the target instead of that the shock is caught by the armoring. Because of this, machines who think they are well-protected against attack because of their thick armor can be destroyed with surprising speed by a napalm grunt." :WARRIOR - WITH HEAVY BOLTERS. "Warriors are the slowest grunt-units, but also the heaviest-armored and armed, with a double bolter that can destroy weaker units at short range. Even when they are succeeded, warriors are good to use at the front of a peloton to catch enemy fire while the more vulnerable units use long-distance artillery from behind their protective front." 'Reapers' The Reaper design was developed to provide a swift and versatile sentient platform for the deployment of higher-technology weaponry. A quadruped with rotatable upper torso and either single or twin weaponry mountings, the Reaper's offensive capabilities are offset to some extent by it's structural frailities. For this reason, Reapers are often employed to best effect in platoons with other, more heavily armoured units who are able to take the brunt of the enemy fire. : ''SUBTYPES: ::'Reaper- With Auto Cannon.' This Reaper variation is armed with a powerful auto cannon. The armor piercing unit is therefor most effective when it is able to close with its target. ::'Reaper- With Plasma Rifle.' In contrast to its auto cannon counterpart, this Reaper with its single plasma rifle does not offer the same outright potential for damage, but has the advantage of being effective at a much greater distance. This makes it the default weapon of choice when it is necessary to inflict damage without sustaining it, especially against static targets. ::'Wraith Reaper- With Auto Cannons.' An advancement on the original Reaper, the Wraith unit carries twin auto cannons, thus doubling the damage inflicted. 'KNIGHTS' The knight class aggressor sees the introduction of hover technology, used by all save the Enforcer subclass. Not only does this make the Knight a frighteningly mobile predator, it also allows previously inaccesible terrain to be traversed. Hover technology will carry a unit across water and lava fields (but not deep fissures or crevasses). SUBTYPES: :::'Enforcer - With Bolter Cannons.' The Enforcer is the next generation Warrior Class. This tracked unit boasts armor and fire power superior to its forerunner and also uses the rotatable torso tracking system. The increase in armor mass has resulted in a relativley slow turn of speed but in one-on-one combat the Enforcer should bring down any unit previously developed. The bolter cannon sported by the Enforcer will inflict 33% more damage than the heavy bolters wielded by the Warrior. :::'Enforcer - With Plasma Cannons.' The first unit to emply plasma cannons, wich trade the range of the plasma rifles for a fearsome close-range offensive punch, and gives this enforcer a slight edge in firepower over the bolter cannons version. :::'Knight - With Missile Launchers.' The twin 'Tiger' missiles used by this Knight pack high-explosive anti-tank warheads, inflicting considerable damage at medium combat range. :::'Knight - With Heavy Plasma Cannons.' The twin heavy plasma cannons carried by this Knight are an upgrade of those carried by the Enforcer. They also offer a slightly longer range, making this maneuverable unit a fearsome foe on the battlefield. :::'Knight Templar - With Long Range Missile Launchers.' The Templar class sports medium range ´Cheetah´ missiles that extrend the range offered by the basic night. Most importantly advances in chassis design have enabled a further launcher to be attached to the Templar giving it triple firepower. Further improvements in the hover technology have given the Templar a speed advantage over the basic Knight model. :: 'Heavy Assualt Units''' :::